User blog:D.Ryan/Dalton Ryan Radio Message's: Bioshock
(Please note this is not considered a blog post, it is considered a page) Arcadia/Farmer's Market 01. Dalton Ryan- What do we have here? What's this? an uninvited guest? who are you with Atlas? or Ryan?..... no answer? fine! 02. Dalton Ryan- You can't hide from me! Do you think you can hide from me? you low life parasite! 03. Dalton Ryan- Atlas I can hear your Radio, and on your Radio I hear Atlas you'll die for that! 04. Tenenbaum- My nephew Ah yes, Dalton that there is my nephew, he will not stop because he has been filled with the lies of Ryan. Even I cannot stop him, please do not hurt him! 05. Langford- Saturnine leader He is one of the Saturnine leader's if it's not too much to ask, please kill him! 06. Andrew Ryan- My grandson you can not defeat my grandson, I have filled his veins with Adam lots and lots of Adam, you can not defeat him! Fort Frolic 01. Dalton Ryan- Running to the fort you escape me and you run away to Fort Frolic? no matter I am determined to kill you either way 02. Dalton Ryan- Only defense I am the only defense for Ryan now I will kill you right now! 03. Dalton Ryan- Where will I strike? Do you know where I am? of course you don't 04. Sander Cohen- Jammed It's funny I jammed Atlas and Ryan why did it not work on him? 05. Dalton Ryan- My dear Cohen My dear Cohen, you can't jamm me! I am inside your Fort, but where? 06. Dalton Ryan- Failed You may have escaped me again but in Ryan's territory is where I draw the line, go to Hephaestus and I'll kill you! Hephaestus/Control 01. Dalton Ryan- Ryan's orders Ryan's orders are too exterminate you and I will follow orders given by the god! 02. Dalton Ryan- Ryan's office you are outside Ryan's office? how did this happen the trap was suppose to work!!! 03. Dalton Ryan- Stay away from the god! you stay away from the god don't touch him! 04. Dalton Ryan- Locked door your lucky these doors are locked or else I would be in their kickin' your ass! 05. Dalton Ryan- What have you done? What have you done? you've killed the most brilliant man in the world how could you! 06. Dalton Ryan- Tricked! HA!, you've been tricked by your so called ally Atlas, you didn't really know he was Fontaine! then again neither did I Olympus Heights 01. Dalton Ryan- Your dead! you killed Ryan: the one who held Rapture together, your dead! 02. Dalton Ryan- You can't defeat me! You can't defeat me I'm too powerful! 03. Dalton Ryan- Have mercy! Please have mercy, I didn't know any better! 04. Dalton Ryan- Thank you! Thank you for sparing me! I pledge me allegiance to you! 04. Tenenbaum- Shame on you! (04. Alternate) What have you done! you've killed my only family in this city shame on you, and your future family! 05. Tenenbaum- Thank you! Thank you! for sparing my nephew, maybe now he's learned his lesson (Note Dalton is now an ally) 06. Dalton Ryan- Reward for you! To reward you for sparing me, got to my Suite on the 2nd floor go into the kitchen and find the safe. And type in 2984, get the key from it and open the door hidden behind the bookshelf and take what you find in there. Apollo Square (More to be added) Category:Blog posts